


Специи

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: У Козетты были свои причины терпеть к себе такое отношение.





	Специи

**Author's Note:**

> _от автора:_ под впечатлением от песни Halestorm – I miss the misery

Синяки и ссадины затянулись быстро, исчезли без следа, и теперь даже не вспомнить, где именно они были. Сломанные рёбра срослись. Глаз снова видит, как и прежде, и даже шрама на брови не осталось. 

Ничто в облике Козетты больше не напоминает о том дне, когда мятежный третий сын семьи Винсмок ненадолго воссоединился со своими родственниками. 

Никто в замке Джермы не вспоминает о том дне.

Даже слуги, которым посплетничать только волю дай, не обсуждают всё то, что произошло в Тоттленде. Никто не пересказывает по секрету какого-нибудь случайно подслушанного разговора короля со своими детьми на этот счёт. Этих разговоров просто не случается. В Джерме теперь вообще мало говорят. В замке слишком тихо.

Никто не вспоминает, потому что никто не забыл. Все помнят. Просто не произносят вслух.

Как только Козетта избавляется от пластырей и бинтов, её снова начинают приглашать в тронный зал: выговаривать, что еда на вкус гадкая, чтобы не готовила больше таких сладких десертов, чтобы думала в следующий раз, безмозглая идиотка, пока не получила по голове.

Не то чтобы до этого королевская семья была всем довольна. Просто исчезли пластыри и бинты — и больше Козетта своим видом _не напоминает_. 

Она привычно кланяется, извиняется, клянётся исправиться в следующий раз, зная, что, несмотря на все её усилия, они никогда не будут довольны. Бессмысленный ритуал, добрая традиция королевства Джерма, представление каждый день после обеда и ужина, туристы не допускаются, присутствие возможно только по специальным приглашениям.

Тарелки, правда, больше в Козетту не летают. 

Она пытается поймать взгляд господина Ниджи, но ей ни разу не удаётся. Он не смотрит на неё, молчит, не предъявляет никаких претензий к еде, оставляет тарелку практически чистой. 

Даже когда Козетта круто пересаливает его порцию.

В другой раз она не кладёт в неё соли вовсе. Затем совершенно не подходящая к рыбе кинза… Она королевский шеф-повар, она знает толк в специях.

Господин Ёнджи отчитывает её, но как-то нерадостно, без огонька, а она мысленно повторяет за ним слова: жалкая девчонка, мокрая курица, возомнила о себе невесть что, глупая, безрукая, бесполезная…

— Ну ладно, хватит уже, — негромко просит госпожа Рейджу.

Козетта вскидывает умоляющий взгляд на господина Ниджи. Он на неё не смотрит, молча жуёт.

В его тарелке сегодня столько острого перца, что обычный человек уже упал бы в обморок, задохнулся от невыносимого жжения, но принцы Джермы не обычные люди. У господина Ниджи на лбу выступило несколько капель пота и только.

Козетта знает, как сильно он не любит пряную пищу, но всё же продолжает молча давиться своей порцией.

— Господин Ниджи, вы молчите. Вам нравится еда? 

…дура, бестолковая, совсем страх потеряла…

— Сойдёт, — равнодушно бросает господин Ниджи, продолжая смотреть в свою тарелку.

Можно было бы вывести соусом какое-нибудь ругательство, но это наверняка заметят.

— Проваливай, — командует господин Ёнджи.  
— Можешь идти, — отпускает госпожа Рейджу.

Остальные члены королевской семьи сохраняют молчание. Козетта по-прежнему жалобно пялится на господина Ниджи, ждёт реакции. Так и не дождавшись, торопливо кланяется и убегает прочь. 

Ночью замок Джермы ещё тише, чем днём, эта тишина давит, словно толща воды на большой глубине, того и гляди захлебнёшься. Козетта на этом дне, среди тишины и темноты, прихватывает пальцами кожу на своём запястье, выкручивает резко и так сильно, насколько получается, терпит так долго, как удаётся. Место щипка моментально наливается красным. Если повезёт, будет синяк.

У неё тогда все запястья были в кровоподтёках и ссадинах, она выставляла перед собой руки, пыталась прикрыться от ударов. На этом самом месте темнел синяк, и ещё царапина вот тут, чуть ниже…

Козетта проводит по коже ножом, пытаясь оставить царапину, но кожа остаётся целой. Приходится приложить чуть больше усилий. Ножи затупились, надо наточить… Навредить самой себе трудно, мешает дурацкий инстинкт самосохранения, приходится напрягаться, чтобы его преодолеть. Козетта пилит запястье тупым ножом. Если сейчас кто-нибудь зайдёт на кухню, будет очень много вопросов.

Если кто-то из королевской семьи проголодается посреди ночи и решит перекусить, если господин Ниджи придёт в поисках нормальной еды, а не той дряни, что ему досталась на ужин, если он увидит Козетту…

Когда на коже проступает крохотная капелька крови, а легче не становится, Козетта не отбрасывает нож прочь, не роняет его из ослабевших пальцев, а просто спокойно кладёт на стол рядом с разделочной доской. Навредить самой себе — это совершенно не то.

Глупый господин Санджи, зачем он вернулся в Джерму, зачем полез не в своё дело? Кто от этого стал счастливее?

Он же сам повар, должен понимать, что пресную еду без специй есть практически невозможно. 

Жизнь ничем не отличается от еды. Слёзы солёные, страх горький, боль жгучая, желание пряное… Жизнь Козетты теперь пресная и невкусная, потому что никто не хочет, глядя на неё, лишний раз окунаться в неприятные воспоминания. 

Достаточно ли она соскучилась по вкусу жизни, чтобы совершить глупость, спрашивает у себя Козетта. Нож у разделочной доски красноречивее любого ответа. 

Господин Ниджи никогда не запирает дверь в свою спальню — она помнит это из своей прошлой, _вкусной_ жизни. Она не стучится, распахивает дверь, входит без приглашения, и господин Ниджи при виде её удивлён и тут же хмурится недовольно. Козетта слегка улыбается и прикрывает глаза. Сейчас жизнь приправится специями, наполнится вкусами, станет горькой, солёной, острой… сладкой.

Она так по этому скучала.


End file.
